This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In studying the metabolic pathways underlying the mechanism of carcinogenesis of the heterocyclic amine of 2-amino-3-methylimidazo[4,5-f]quinoline (IQ), we recently found a new metabolite which gave an [M + H](+) ion of m/z 217 when subjected to electrospray ionization (ESI) in positive-ion mode.